Without You
by slytherintribute2
Summary: It was after the war and both Gale and Madge are in District 2. But they didn't know that. For the past few days, they think of each other and realize they are still in love. Now they are looking for each other, but will it be great seeing each other again, or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story so it isn't that good.. But review it anyway. .GADGE. BTW, the first point is Gale. The second is Madge.

* * *

Everything should be different. Why isn't it different? Why can I still remember her voice, her touch, her face? Why can't I get her out of my head? Dang it, Madge. I miss you. I need you. Come back.

It was a normal, quiet day in the northern side of District 2. I've got to admit, I like it better here than in District 12. Being there was awful. One thing's for sure; if I was still there I would have killed myself. Everything would remind me of her. They way she played the piano. Her amazing shiny, blonde hair. Her warm, sweet smile. The way she talked to me. They way she told me she loved me... And yes, I refuse to believe she died. I believe she escaped. She could have. I mean, they didn't find her body. She could have escaped right? _Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, Hawthorne._ _The next thing you know, they'll invite you to her funeral. _I thought. _No! NO! She's alive. And I'm gonna show the world she is… Madge, I'm going to find you.._

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful here. I'm glad I moved here. To the southern side of District 2. There was barely any noise or crime. I didn't need to go to the northern side of District 2. Everything I needed was here. Except Gale. I needed Gale. He brought me warmth, happiness. Love. _But he thinks I died!_ I thought. _He's probably with some other girl anyway… Why should I care? I bet he's happy._

Pretty soon, my best friend, Cecilia comes in. "Hey Undersee!" she yells out. I laugh and run to the living room. "Can't you learn how to knock?" I say, but I was still laughing. She rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry. It's just I think I might have found that boy you've been missing!" My eyes widened. She found him? How? "You found Gale?" I ask her, shocked. Surprised. Excited. She gave me a look that meant she had. I screamed and hugged her tight. "Oh my gosh, Cecilia! I love you so much right now!" She laughed, "Whoa, princess! Save all the love for the boy!" I let go of her and stuck my tongue out. But I was blushing. I knew I was. And I didn't care. I was just happy I could see Gale one more time. But, how did she find him?

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, it sucks. But I'm new here! My name is Alexa, and you'll be seeing a lot more of writing from me. I know this was short but hey, the next few chapters will be longer. I promise. Review please. It would really help!_


	2. Chapter 2

For the past few days, she was all I could think about. Her shinning blue eyes, her amazing blonde hair, and her skin that is as white as snow. I remember all those time I showed her the forest and those times she taught me how to play the piano. And it brings me to tears… It makes me remember how lonely I am without her. How I desperately need her again… _How much I want her love again…_

The only thing that helps cool my nerves is reading. Reading was something that made me think of something extraordinary. I've actually been reading a lot of love stories. Where the guy always gets the girl. Something I promise I will do once I see Madge again… Cause she is out there, I now she is. I just have to start finding her.

Madge, I love you. Do you love me?

* * *

I can't believe I'm going to see him again. I wonder how he looks like now. Will he still have amazing brown hair? Does he wear contact to hide his grey eyes? It's the middle of the night and Cecilia has been staying here. I look at her and sigh. She's sleeping and snoring loudly. I throw a pillow at her. "Wha-? Who the-? What the-?" she slowly gets up and looks at me. "Madge! I was trying to sleep!" she complains. I roll my eyes and turn on the lamp that is placed on my bedside table. She sighed, "Why did you wake me up?" I smiled slightly, "Tell me how you found Gale again."

She sat up straight and took a deep breath. She took a picture of Gale that I gave her out of her bag. She handed it to me and I took it quickly. "Well, I was walking into a bookstore to get a book called, "When Lovers Dreams" , When I got there, I ran to the Romance section and bumped into someone. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me for a moment then took some book. When I saw him, I was wide-eyed! I took the picture out of my bag and placed it near his face. It was him! He look awkward when I did that, but hey I found him! I asked his name and he said it was Gale. I screamed, grabbed the book I wanted, bought it then ran back to the romance section. But when I got there, he was gone." She looked at me for a moment and saw the smile on my face. She smiled back. "What bookstore was it?" I asked her quickly. "Books Ahoy." She said. _Books Ahoy. I always go there! I have to go there. Tomorrow. Every day if needed .To see Gale. To tell him I love him. _"I'm going there. Tomorrow."

_A/N: Haha! What did you guys think? Was it good? I'm not really happy but with it, but I think it's good enough. Review please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews (even though it was just 3)! Note: Some swearing in this chapter._

* * *

I woke up today. _Another day without Madge,_ I thought. If only I could have some sort of clue on where she is. If only someone I knew someone she knew… who lived here. Why would she live here? The odds of here being here is one in a million, right? Right.

I got up and ate breakfast. Eggs and pancakes. Yum, my favorite. But I didn't feel in the mood to be all happy that I'm eating my favorite. After, I got in the shower. Yeah, I'm not giving you details on that part, girls. After, I changed into a plaid t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I placed my wallet in my back pocket and ran to the door. I looked at the room for one last time, and then ran out.

I rode a cab to my favorite bookstore, "Books Ahoy". I know the name is silly, but it's the best bookstore in District 2! It's 2 floors and everywhere you look, BAM! BOOKS! Anyway, when I got there, I quickly ran to the romance section. My favorite section. Hey, I know it sounds girly, but it reminds me of all the great time I had with Madge. My Madge. I remember the nick name I gave her, "Madgey" _Shit, Hawthrone. Shut up!_ I tell myself. I grab a book called; "Lovers Day Dream" The cover has a shirtless masculine boy with a beautiful girl in his arms. The girl has blonde hair. The boy has brown hair. It sound a lot like me, right? Wrong. This boy has his girl. I don't. I sighed and read a few chapters to the book. It was okay until I heard a voice..

"Gale…"

* * *

I woke up after a good dream. I dreamt that Gale and I were in the beach. It was as if he never left me. He placed my arm on my shoulder and I looked at him. Then he kissed me. It was a long kiss. Then I woke up. But I wasn't sad. I was happy. I got up and stretched my arms, and then I jumped off my bed and stared at Cecilia. She woke up after a few second and when she saw me, she screamed and jumped. I laughed at her shocked expression. "Damn you, Madge! You know I don't like it when you do that! You know that!" I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "Change, Cecilia! We are going to that bookstore!" Her face light up when I mentioned the bookstore. I eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you so happy about it?" She blushed and said, "Uh… Nothing..." I looked at her, "Tell meee!" I begged. She sighed and said, "Okay, so I meet this blonde boy in the bookstore yesterday and I was hoping to see him again…" I smiled and said, "Well all the more reason to go to the bookstore! Go on, get dressed!" She gave me a hug then ran to bathroom. I changed in my room. I wear a white dress and light pink flat shoes. I placed a flower shaped hair pin on my hair.

When Cecilia went out of the bathroom, I gasped. She was in a short blue skirt and a long sleeve shirt. She was in yellow flats. "What happened to you?!" I asked, smiling. "I thought you were a jeans girl!" She shrugged, "Thought I'd change for awhile, ya know? Try new styles…" I smiled, grabbed my purse and walked out of my home.

We got a cab and drove to the bookstore. On the way there, Cecilia spent her time applying make-up and asking me how she looked. I always told her she looked amazing even though I didn't really pay attention. For the whole time, I was thinking about Gale. His masculine structure, his stormy grey eyes and his amazing brown hair. The way he held on to me every time I got scared. The way he smiled. The way he taught me how to hunt. I was so deep in thought, it took me about three minutes to realize Cecilia was shaking my arm and yelling at me that we were already in front of the bookstore. I smiled, paid the driver and walked out of the cab. Cecilia glared at me and I just smiled. After, I walked to the bookstore.

When I was in the bookstore, I scanned the room to find the romance section. _Aha! There it is!_ I thought when I saw it. I ran to it and saw him. I was at shock. Was it him, was it really him? I blushed and looked at him for awhile until I spoke. "Gale…" I said slowly. He looked at me and he seemed shocked at first until he smiled wide.

Oh God, how I missed that smile.

* * *

_AlN: And there they meet! Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Review pleasee! Next Chapter coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hell, Undersee, where have you been?" I asked her, walking up to her slowly. I saw her blush and that made me smirk. "You scared the lot of us when we were in District 12." I was now in front of her and I hovered my lip an inch away from hers. She blushed and that made me smirk. "I missed you, Undersee..." And I kissed her. She kissed me back and it was like we were in District 12 again; together and reunited.

She pulled away for breathe after a couple of seconds. I chuckled and said, "Where have you been?" She looks at me, "In the southern side of District 2," she says plainly. "I wish I could have seen you, Madge. I live in the Northern side of District 2." She smiled and I smiled back. I missed her smile so much. "You scared the shit out of some of us back in District 12, you know? You scared me the most…" I said, saying the last sentence in a whisper. I think I may have said the wrong thing, because the color of her face flushed and she frowned.

* * *

Gale, I finally saw him. Thank God. He has no idea how much I missed him. But then he brought up the bombing… _Why did he do that?_ "Gale… Let's not talk about District 12. Please…" I tell him softly. He nods and holds onto me. I blush and wrap my arms around his neck. I would have stayed like this forever, if my best friend Cecilia hadn't interrupted us. "Whoops…sorry… Didn't notice Madge and her lover boy were having a _moment…" _She teased. I blushed and turned to Gale, who seemed as pink as I was. He burst out laughing soon after.

After, we took a cab ride with Gale. He told me on how devastated he was when he thought I was dead, how he moved to District 2 to forget the pain (it was still there though), and how he's been buying romance novels ever since. I told him how my parent died in the fire, escaped to a hovercraft and moved to District 2 after the war. Cecilia was just there, gazing out the window about that boy she saw, mumbling stuff under her breathe. "Oh, he is _so _cute!" I laughed and leaned my head on Gale's shoulder. It was silent the rest of the way, but it wasn't awkward. It was like heaven.

When we reached Gale's stop, I sighed. I didn't want the cab ride to end. He looked at me and smiled slightly. "It's okay, we'll see each other again!" he said, cheering me up. I smiled and he kissed me. It was magical, just like all those times in District 12. We parted and he got out of the cab. He waved before going inside house. Soon after, we drove to my house. Cecilia decided that we should have another sleep over. When I got there, I hopped onto the bed and sighed happily.

This was the best day ever.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry that I haven't posted this sooner! I was so busy, but I'm back people! Hope you like it! 3 Review? Favorite? For me, please? Yes, all my chapters are... small.. But, I hope it's alright! BTW, I'm thinking of making an Orphan fanfic. Yeah, I'll make one.. Stay tuned.  
_


End file.
